One True Love Re Uploaded
by Lovely Lies143
Summary: Beck is the Bad boy that everybody has loved and known for years,but when a bit of his past come back will… Beck be able to cotain his urge or will Beck and Tori fall in love
1. Chapter 1

It was three years ago when Beck Oliver and his family decided to move to Hollywood California; were Beck would take up acting classes and go to Hollywood Arts Middle than High.

_"I'm so sorry tor I have to leave but I will always keep you in my heart and in touch okay,"_ Beck said to the sad Tori.

_"But Beck I'll miss you and God knows we won't be able to survive a long distance relationship, so Beck Oliver I'm breaking up with you,"_ she sounded calm as if it didn't faze her that they had been through a lot with each other.

"_What"_ Beck Screamed?

"_Wait Tori we can't... please just wait",_ he said know yelling for the girl to come back and talk about it with him but he was too late. This was the day Beck's life had changed forever or for now.

3 years later...

Beck has been away and has now earned the title of the "bad boy" of the school he dates the head cheerleader Cat which is weird because she is the exact opposite. It was a normal day as for any other at Hollywood Arts High until news at the school was they would receive a new student. Nobody knew her name but all they knew was she was hot.

"Yo Beck so have you heard the rumors about the new student they say she is exchanging from where you used to live" André said as him and a puzzled Beck walked to Tony's pizza.

" Man I did not know that," the only person he could think of was a brown haired girl with soft lips and an angelic smile and laugh he couldn't think of her name but her face..

He was snapped out of his trance when André waved his hand frantically in Beck's face.

"Dude what?" but then he saw her; she was the one to break his heart, the one to steal his heart, the one to make him feel real.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori P.O.V:

There I stood staring at them as if they had lost their minds, I didn't want to move and I knew they knew it. Ever since I got a scholarship to a school named Hollywood Arts High' my mom and dad have been bugging me and telling me how I can benefit from it and what a great career I could achieve from it. To tell you the truth I just didn't want to care anymore after my heartbreak everything just fell out of place, my grades dropped, I stopped caring, but I would still return happy with a smile planted on my face for everyone. I ran to my room I cried and cried till I felt I had enough usually he would be here comforting me but he was gone I could still remember the day as clear as yesterday. The day he left me to die lonely to cry myself to sleep every night to never get close to anyone again

Flashback:

"Tor I love you I need you but I can't stay," he said. I was thirteen and to hear someone that you love tell you they can't stay it really hurts. I know I was too young to feel this way but love knows no age and whenever or whatever age you fall in love at you can't control it. That night I sat there in my big sister room Trina crying she tried comforting me but nothing helped it hurt so much I thought I had gotten over it but no. The day he left made me cry even more.

"I'm so sorry tor I have 2 leave but I will always keep you in my heart and in touch okay," Beck said to the sad Tori.

"But Beck I'll miss you and God knows we won't be able to survive a long distance relationship, so Beck Oliver I'm breaking up with you," Tori said as she fled the scene she just caused trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. As time went on he stopped calling and writing but she never thinks he stopped loving her.

~ End of Flashback~

2 days earlier:

It was a six hour flight, to mention boarding and un-boarding was tiring and living in New York wasn't helping at all. We arrived just in time for me to hang out with my sisters and check out the schools we were enlisted in, but first we checked out the house my school was amazingly big but I just wasn't feeling it. I left them all to get some coffee I was surprised by how they had a Starbucks like down the street literally. If I didn't have my back turned I would have saw him come in.

Beck P.O.V:

It was her the one I had loved three years ago the one I had left, I can still remember the way we ended things the way she left and cried I still cared about her u it was probably to late I walked up toward the girl ignoring everything André was saying. When I approached her I turned her around knowing it wasn't her, I was hoping that I could see her again I hadn't worked up the nerves to call or write after what had happened. When she turned around her eyes lit up with many different emotions faith, hope, and hurt, he know what he had done to her was wrong but couldn't believe it was her. As she tried to walk away I stopped her I asked if we could talk, but she said nothing she just followed me as I walked past André who was giving me an approving look. She sat and I decided to stand there wasn't much to say but I just needed to know if she had ever moved on.

"So hey," I said trying to act cool.

"Hey," she said not sounding impressed

"Well I have one question and that is: When did you move down here?" I asked

"Well I moved down here just this afternoon and now I have to go get settled when I leave," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ooo so I ha-" I was about to say when I was interrupted by her phone. There was a picture of her and the two most adorable twins I could tell those were her siblings because her sis had her eyes and her smile her bro was just handsome beyond belief. After she finished on the phone she turned around and told me she had to leave. Before she left I gave her my number and told her that I would see her around. I walked back in to see André and none other than Cat standing and staring at me I know Cat isn't the jealous type but I still told her everything that went on between Tori and I André just nodded his head as if he was listening and catching every word I said.

Later That Night:

Tori P.O.V:

I couldn't believe it he moved here if I had known I would still be in NY not here for God sake I could only think of him and only him. When I told Trina and Aaliyanna who I ran into they thought I was kidding but when I pulled out my phone for proof they both gasped loudly. I didn't know what to do I still liked him and he seemed like he changed but never again will I trust him. And with that she falls asleep not knowing what tomorrow stores for her.

Beck P.O.V:

I couldn't stop thinking about her the way she smiles and laughs the way her hair shines in the sunlight. I loved her and not seeing her made me box up all of my feelings for her and hide it away but just knowing I can have another shot just made seeing her again worth it. He fell asleep dreaming of a nice quirky brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nothing hurts more than realizing he meant everything to you, but you meant nothing to him._

_~Anonymous~_

Tori P.O.V:

I was shocked to find out that I went to school with him Oooo how life hated me. Now I was stuck in the classroom with him it wasn't what I wanted but my teacher Mr. Sikowitz asked for me to stay back with him. I started to put my earphones when a strong hand stopped me; I turned around to see him, Beck.

"What do you want," I asked confused

"I wanted to talk this time about the past and what happened… to us," he said

"What do you want to know? Do you want to know if I ever moved on? Do you want to know if I cried when you left? Do you want to know if I ever got over us? Or... Do you want to know how the heck I felt the day you left and how I spent my days and weeks waiting for you to call, write, or even e-mail me?" The last words came out harsher than they were meant it was all down to what he was going to say but seeing him made me feel hurt.

"Look Tor I'm sorry…." I had cut him off

"No Beck only my friends get to call me Tor you, you your no friend your just some guy I went out with that left me, and forgot me you don't even care about me anymore do you!" I say yelling this time feeling the warm tears start to flow down my cheek.

" Look Tori I did care it hurt me so much when I stopped writing and calling I thought if I forgot about you I could forget about the past and how much it hurt me to see you cry." He said this time genuinely.

"Well Beck you have my undivided attention go ahead ask away?"

"Well did you ever move on?" He asked

"Yes, I did you remember Danny we went out for a while and then we ended it because I was getting ready to move." I said now standing on the stage.

"Wait you and Danny went out you went out with my best friend," he asked I could hear the hurt, pain, and disbelief.

"Yes and you know what I rather not answer anymore questions for today." I said ending our conversation well trying to.

Beck P.O.V:

I wanted to say something but Mr. Sikowitz came in he told us to sit to tell you the truth this was probably the closest I was going to ever get to Tori. He started to talk but I couldn't focus all I could focus on was Tori. She had no idea how much I love her and how much it hurts to see her cry. I just wanted to take her in my arms, kiss her, and tell her everything will be okay. But I had a girlfriend Ellie and maybe just maybe it was time for me to move on back to Tori.

Tori P.O.V:

I was listening to every word Mr. Goldstein had to say he wanted Beck and I to put together a committee for the first Halloween Dance in March. To tell you the truth I really believed that there was something wrong with Mr. Goldstein but I could see he would be the one I came to for help. Once he was done talking he dismissed us I left in a hurry hoping Beck wouldn't follow but I trying to leave in hurry caused me to bump into someone.

"I am so sorry I guess bumping into people is my thing today," I say gathering my stuff standing up.

"Well that is so okay…wait it is you from early," he said

"Ooo yeah I remember you uhmm I'm sorry what is your name?" I asked

"I'm André you're the girl beck went out with Tori right," he said

"Well hey André and yea my name is Tori," I said

"Well Tori would you like to go and see a movie with me," he asked I didn't know what to say but this could take my mind off things.

"Yes I would pick me up at eight here is my address I will see you Saturday," I say leaving a stunned Beck and very excited André


	4. Chapter 4

**LIKE IN EVERY STORY I SAY: **

**I do not own this show but do own my ideas**

Jade's P.O.V:

I really was hurt even though I seem tough I really wished someone could save me from the crumbling debris of my world.I was happy all the time what happened why did you have to show up in my life again I was doing fine without you. I loved they way I used to be until it happened again, and again, and again. How do you control something that you can't see but know it's there? It was him, no it was me, but I think it was him. I had lost it finally my brain had, had it with me I was confused all the time and not because of the stress because I had let you back into my life that day.

~Flashback~

It was him, it has always been him I mean I was young and foolish I had made a mistake that I could never take back. It was winter I decided to go and visit him yeah Beck and I were still dating but we were just friends and considering he was the closest thing to a friend Beck had. While walking I was wondering what I was going to say because this was big news it only happened once and yet something big happened. I approached the house I was really debating this if I should tell him or just let him find out by himself. I decided that no matter what happens I had to tell him and maybe just maybe he would accept the fact that I was pregnant…

Trina's P.O.V:

I was in the restroom getting ready for golf with my dad it was where I thought about things. I mean have you ever felt you didn't belong or everything you did was wrong? I was the outcast in this family I wasn't perfect or even talented I was normal and yet I felt misplaced like something had gone wrong. I wasn't all high maintenance or was I? I didn't know the reason to why I had no friends but why my sisters had friends. I brought them down just to bring myself up I teased and taunted them I was horrible but yet and still I did it. I always knew they would be the talented one's they would be the one that I would have to watch out for...

~Flashback~

It was two months before the move my parents had told Aaliyah and I about Tori's and Aaliyah's scholarship to a school called Hollywood Arts High. I was confused why hadn't I've been accepted I mean I have some type of talent right. I was tired living in my sister shadow I mean Aaliyah was pretty, funny, down to earth, and she could really dance it was like I was even there. I left their little party and went to my room I walked past and heard Tori singing to the twins she had a beautiful voice I envied that but she was a sweet girl. Sometimes I wish I could wonder what it would have been like if it was just me and the twins but I couldn't I loved my sisters but I just hated the fact they were talented and I wasn't. **I HATED THE FACT THAT I LIVED IN THEIR SHADOW AND IT WOULD ALWAYS BE THAT WAY.**

Jade P.O.V:

I rang the doorbell and waited until he showed up I really should have thought this through cause soon I would have to tell Beck. When he came to the door he stepped out and kissed my cheek who knew I could be so vulnerable to someone so normal I loved him more than I loved Beck. But this thing that has happened can change all my emotions forever.

"Look we need to talk," I say

"Sure what about?" He asked

"Well remember that time Beck and I broke up and we had that night alone?" I ask hoping he would remember.

"Yeah it was magical right," he said

'It was magical alright' I half mumbled to myself

"See after that I had missed my period and my mom told me it just might be a onetime thing so I didn't worry about it much. So after a while I went to the doctor and… well uhmm… you see…''

"Well go ahead Jade spit it out" he said pressuring me to talk

"Well you see I'm, I'm… **I'm PREGNANT**" I say telling him the truth I wanted him to love me for me just not because I was carrying his child.

I left running away from the screaming boy leaving him angry and confused I felt like this was the end but the worst part about it was Beck had to know.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Hope you like it Review…


	5. Chapter 5

**LIKE IN EVERY STORY I SAY: **

**I do not own this show but do own my ideas**

Jade's P.O.V:

I really was hurt even though I seem tough I really wished someone could save me from the crumbling debris of my world.I was happy all the time what happened why did you have to show up in my life again I was doing fine without you. I loved they way I used to be until it happened again, and again, and again. How do you control something that you can't see but know it's there? It was him, no it was me, but I think it was him. I had lost it finally my brain had, had it with me I was confused all the time and not because of the stress because I had let you back into my life that day.

~Flashback~

It was him, it has always been him I mean I was young and foolish I had made a mistake that I could never take back. It was winter I decided to go and visit him yeah Beck and I were still dating but we were just friends and considering he was the closest thing to a friend Beck had. While walking I was wondering what I was going to say because this was big news it only happened once and yet something big happened. I approached the house I was really debating this if I should tell him or just let him find out by himself. I decided that no matter what happens I had to tell him and maybe just maybe he would accept the fact that I was pregnant…

Trina's P.O.V:

I was in the restroom getting ready for golf with my dad it was where I thought about things. I mean have you ever felt you didn't belong or everything you did was wrong? I was the outcast in this family I wasn't perfect or even talented I was normal and yet I felt misplaced like something had gone wrong. I wasn't all high maintenance or was I? I didn't know the reason to why I had no friends but why my sisters had friends. I brought them down just to bring myself up I teased and taunted them I was horrible but yet and still I did it. I always knew they would be the talented one's they would be the one that I would have to watch out for...

~Flashback~

It was two months before the move my parents had told Aaliyah and I about Tori's and Aaliyah's scholarship to a school called Hollywood Arts High. I was confused why hadn't I've been accepted I mean I have some type of talent right. I was tired living in my sister shadow I mean Aaliyah was pretty, funny, down to earth, and she could really dance it was like I was even there. I left their little party and went to my room I walked past and heard Tori singing to the twins she had a beautiful voice I envied that but she was a sweet girl. Sometimes I wish I could wonder what it would have been like if it was just me and the twins but I couldn't I loved my sisters but I just hated the fact they were talented and I wasn't. **I HATED THE FACT THAT I LIVED IN THEIR SHADOW AND IT WOULD ALWAYS BE THAT WAY.**

Jade P.O.V:

I rang the doorbell and waited until he showed up I really should have thought this through cause soon I would have to tell Beck. When he came to the door he stepped out and kissed my cheek who knew I could be so vulnerable to someone so normal I loved him more than I loved Beck. But this thing that has happened can change all my emotions forever.

"Look we need to talk," I say

"Sure what about?" He asked

"Well remember that time Beck and I broke up and we had that night alone?" I ask hoping he would remember.

"Yeah it was magical right," he said

'It was magical alright' I half mumbled to myself

"See after that I had missed my period and my mom told me it just might be a onetime thing so I didn't worry about it much. So after a while I went to the doctor and… well uhmm… you see…''

"Well go ahead Jade spit it out" he said pressuring me to talk

"Well you see I'm, I'm… **I'm PREGNANT**" I say telling him the truth I wanted him to love me for me just not because I was carrying his child.

I left running away from the screaming boy leaving him angry and confused I felt like this was the end but the worst part about it was Beck had to know.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Hope you like it Review…


	6. Chapter 6

I know by the end of this chapter some of you guys are going to hate me. You'll see what I'm talking about.

Tori P.O.V:

I was sitting downstairs watching cartoons it was noon and my date was in seven hours so I decided to call up beck to see if wanted to come by, I really needed to work things out with him. So I pulled out my phone dialed his number I was about to hang up when he picked up.

"Hey Beck," I said not cheery but normal.

"Was up Tor- I mean Tori" he said

"Nothing Beck do you think you can come over today I'm kind of freaking out and I need to talk to you," I said all in one big breath.

"Sure I'll be over in five" he said as he hung up.

I was nervous I mean yeah I should be excited but it wasn't what I wanted. What I really wanted was Beck but he was taken and to tell you the truth I don't even know if he wants me to. I was just sitting there when I heard someone at the door I supposed it was beck considering my date with André wasn't until eight. I got up and opened the door it was Beck I couldn't help but smile but I realized he was standing out in the cold and invited him. I turned to clean the couch up so I bent over and picked up whatever I could but then I realized that I was giving Beck a pretty good look at my ass. I stood up fast and turned around to see a smirking wide eyed Beck I was kind of regretting this already.

"So did you enjoy the view?" I asked

"Well if you really want to know I did, I mean who knew Victoria Vega had an ass like that I mean Damn." he said sitting down on my couch with that stupid smirk still on his face.

"Well I would sit down but I have been very disgusted and yet complimented at the same time so I will go and get some movies. Also while I'm doing that do you think you can pop some popcorn you can watch TV if you know what that means." With that I disappeared upstairs.

Beck P.O.V:

When Tori bent over I got a full view of her ass it was a pleasing sight yet it wasn't fulfilling. I decided to sit I was tired and I might get something out of this who knows I might even get to kiss her. She told me she was going upstairs to get some movies but never really told me when she would be back. She walked up stairs and I decided to go pop some popcorn after the corn was popped I heard Tori running down the stairs crying. She came into the kitchen and showed me a text it was from Andre their so called date was tonight but after I read the text it showed that he had cancelled.

She left me in the kitchen with her phone and sat on the couch crying softly to herself I felt bad but I already had a girlfriend so I told everybody. I decide to call André I walked out side but I gave Tori back her phone and called André.

Tori P.O.V:

I was crushed I didn't know what to do I sat down and cried to myself Beck walked in and gave me my phone and then walked outside. I called Aaliyah and told her what happened she felt bad and said she was coming home I told no and that Beck was here I fell asleep and I really didn't care anymore I was used to heartache and maybe it was used to my company.

Beck & André P.O.V:

I called André he answered after the second ring I was determined to find out why he hurt Tori.

"Hey what up Beck?" he asked in a simply calm voice

"Nothing just hanging out with TORI," I said putting as much emphasis on Tori's name as possible.

"OOOO'' he said now feeling low

"So why you do it man get a date with a sexy girl like tori and then blow it?" I asked again wanting answers

"Look Beck you now the condition I am in and how bad it is to stay a teen but hey no harm no foul right." He said now joking it off

"Look André there is harm in your actions because right know in Tori is in her house she is crying her heart out over you but I guess you don't care its ok I'm here once again cleaning up your mess." And with that I hung up and went inside and woke up Tori. What anybody didn't know is I had broke up with Cat three days before any of this happened. I woke Tori up and then I waited and asked if she would go to the dance with me as friends.

I am soooooo sorry if you'll wanted Tori to go on the date with André but youll see why I dismissed the date from the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry these past two months have been hectic my birthday passed and I was out a lot. But I'm updating on schedule for now on. BTW my BFF put together the soundtrack I had no say what so ever…. Hope you like!**

**Last Time on One True Love: **

Beck & André P.O.V:

I called André he answered after the second ring I was determined to find out why he hurt Tori.

"Hey what up Beck?" he asked in a simply calm voice

"Nothing just hanging out with TORI," I said putting as much emphasis on Tori's name as possible.

"OOOO'' he said now feeling low

"So why you do it man get a date with a sexy girl like Tori and then blow it?" I asked again wanting answers

"Look Beck you now the condition I am in and how bad it is to stay a teen but hey no harm no foul right." He said now joking it off

"Look André there is harm in your actions because right know in Tori is in her house she is crying her heart out over you but I guess you don't care it's ok I'm here once again cleaning up your mess." And with that I hung up and went inside and woke up Tori. What anybody didn't know is I had broken up with Cat three days before any of this happened. I woke Tori up and then I waited and asked if she would go to the dance with me as friends.

Beck P.O.V:

I was excited in some way I hoping to prove my love to Tori today and if I did this I would have everything the girl, the dream, and love. Deep I know but this is what she does to me she brings out the best and worst in me, the joy and most of all the insanity of who I am. I was getting ready for the dance when I remembered the first time I met Tori. It was amazing how much I remembered about her and strange how I abandoned her it seemed like every day since then I was thinking of a brown eyed brunette. That dance did more than bring Tori and I closer together it also made me realize she was the only one for me.

~Flashback~

It was back at the end of fourth grade it was the last dance of the year before summer break. I was working nerve to ask Tori to go to the 'The Last Minute Ball', but someone had already asked her when I finally asked her. I went home told my parents I wasn't going but they didn't understand why see back then Tori was more than a crush she was the one the love of my life. That night I made a decision; to go to the dance and tell her how I really felt and hope she felt the same way. I got there and she was standing at the punch bowl waiting for her date I guess. I gathered my thoughts and walked over to her.

"Hey Tori," I said

"Hey Beck" she said in her beautiful voice

"So Tori there is something I need to tell you" I said now feeling my confidence fading away and quick.

"Yea sure go ahead" she said

"See Tor's I know we have been friends for a long time and I really like you as more than a friend"

"Really she said; because for the past two years I've had a crush on you and I didn't think you liked me.

That day I got the girl of my dreams and I won't forget it.

~End of Flashback~

Tori's P.O.V:

I was happy about going to the dance with Beck I never thought that this day would come I mean it was like fourth grade all over again. I was getting ready when I got a call from the school they had relocated the dance to a club two blocks away. Just my luck right I texted Cat and everyone else in my contact list from this school and told them the new location of the dance. As I got out of the shower Trina announced Beck was here I told her I wasn't ready and told her to tell him to hold on I was taking my time getting ready but. I decided to flat iron my hair and curl certain parts, then I did my make up and put on my dress and heels I decided to bring some flats just in case I mean whose actually danced all night in heels… wait don't answer that.

I walked down stairs to see my dad and beck talking but it seemed they stopped when I came closer to them.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." My dad said as he kissed the top of my forehead

"Yeah you look… wow amazing." Beck said speechless I could tell he looked good himself

"You look good to." I said

I didn't realize the smile on my face when beck complemented me I mean I think falling for him again but I couldn't we were just friends and plus he had a girlfriend who happened to be m new Best friend. I just remembered that a mistake that us girls do is fall to hard for a guy, especially one who didn't care anymore for you. I let this thought past through my mind as beck engages in a conversation with my dad. After all the tears and pictures we were off to the dance fashionably late I might add too.

It wasn't until we finally entered I realized that this was a big mistake.

Aaliyah P.O.V:

I felt like the third wheel I mean Tori can whine and say it's not a real date but her actions and face tell whole different story. If it wasn't for the fact that I really didn't know anyone I would have asked someone. I felt bad for my little sister she was here with this amazing guy and barely realized he liked her. Tori was pretty and amazingly talented but she had the attention span of a cross eyed monkey I loved her and the last thing I wanted to happen to her was her ending up getting hurt. I walked in the dance and found some of my friends I felt bad leaving Tori she liked him I couldn't lie about that and he loved her; why couldn't they see it.

André P.O.V:

I was feeling kind of bad about the other day I had bailed on Tori for no reason at all I just lead her on but I didn't realize how wrapped up Beck was in this. The other day before I even made a date with Tori Beck was sitting their talking about her smile, her laugh, the way she crinkled her nose, the way her hair fell, and the way she loved a person. I could tell beck was in love and at first I did it just to get back at him from stealing Cat away from me but then I realized I wasn't hurting him I was hurting her so I called it off. I felt better knowing that they could be together at least I hoped.

Beck P.O.V:

I was watching as Tori was dancing with some of her friends then a slow song came on I walked over and asked her to dance.

"Why do this Beck you have a girlfriend?" she asks while dancing with me

"Because Tor I like you and Cat and I broke up three days ago." I said coolly

"Wow! Wait you like me too?" she asked

_**I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back**__  
__**I want you back**_

_**My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had**_

"Yea I do it's like fourth grade all over again." I said remembering how we started to hang out.

"Yea like fourth grade" she said trying to remember I gave her some time and we just danced.

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon.  
Trying to get to You  
In hopes you're on**__  
__**The other side  
Talking to me too.  
Or Am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?**_

_**Ohoooo...**_

"I remember it was the dance and Danny had bailed on me you showed up telling me how you liked me and all I could think was he likes me. I remember feeling happy thinking you were perfect and everything I wanted." She said looking me in the eye.

_**I'm feeling like  
I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad  
But they don't know  
What I know  
Cause when the  
Sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah  
They're talking back**_

"Victoria Melissa Vega I will love you from now until forever" he said

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?**_

"And Beck I will always love you" Tori said I didn't realize I was leaning in unto our lips met it was a sweet passionate kiss and soon to think I could have her girl of my dreams at least I hope I could….

_**Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...**_

_**Do you ever hear me calling**_

_**(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)**_

_**Ho hou ho ho hou**_

_**'Cause every night**_

_**I'm talking to the moon**_

_**Still trying to get to you**_

_**In hopes you're on**_

_**The other side**_

_**Talking to me too**_

_**Or am I a fool**_

_**Who sits alone?**_

_**Talking to the moon?**_

_**Ohoooo...**_

_**I know you're somewhere out there**_

_**Somewhere far away **_

_**The End…**_

_**~ For now at least~**_

So what do you think love it hate it? Please review I need to know.

Upcoming chapters:

Chapter 8:

Continue of Jades Story

Chapter 9:

Tori and Becks attempt of a first Date

Chapter 10:

André and Jades confession

I love you guys so much Please review and give plenty Ideas…


End file.
